The present invention relates to a case for carrying a pistol or revolver and particularly to a pistol or revolver case with fully adjustable accessory pouches in the interior of the case.
A handgun case for protecting and transporting a pistol or revolver, comprising:
a) a closable outer shell;
b) an inner liner within the outer shell;
c) a plurality of accessories attachable to the inner liner wherein each of the accessories is removably attachable to the inner liner at any point on the inner liner;
d) a closed-cell foam pad between the outer shell and the inner liner; and
e) a plurality of resilient protective ribs on the outer shell.
A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it protects a handgun such as a pistol or revolver during transport from the home to a use location such as a firing range.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it securely holds a handgun in place during transport.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it is adaptable to handguns of various sizes and configurations.
A feature of the present invention is that it includes a number of accessories that may be removably attached to the interior of the case.
Another feature of the invention is that the accessories may be attachable at any point on the interior of the case.
Another feature of the present invention is that the accessories include handgun containment bars and a muzzle holder/positioner for securely retaining a handgun of any size or configuration within the case.
Another feature of the invention is that the outer shell of the case is padded to protect the contents.
Another feature of the invention is that the outer shell of the case has a number of resilient ribs to further protect the contents.